


Stab Through The Soul.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Broken Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel all the way, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Evil Michael (Supernatural), Help?, Humanity, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Sad with a Happy Ending, Torture, a lil bit depressed, angel punishment, angelic punishment, brothers not so much, castiel - Freeform, humanity aka Dean, i really have no idea what else to tag, idk how the hell to tag, well not so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Castiel fell in love with humanity so Michael come to punish him in the most hurtful way possible.





	Stab Through The Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time of not writing on my own and not writing anything about SPN, I come up with this little fic. Hope some will enjoy!

\- My wings… - He choked on blood mixing with air.

\- I know. No need to whine about it. - Green eyes looked deeply inside painful blue ones.

\- Please… Dean… - Broken angel choked on his own blood again, starting to cough.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean. You see, he is not home, right now. Try calling him some other time, for example… hm… Never. - Man laugh, kneeling Dean’s beautiful but now so unrecognizable body closer to Castiel.

\- I don’t believe you. I know that he’s inside there somewhere. - Castiel spat out, he knew, he believed that Dean was there.

\- I really don’t understand what Father saw in you, you are so pathetic. - Man sit down, starting to play with knife in his hand.

\- Why are you doing this Michael? - Castiel breath out, too tired from all the pain.

\- Oh, because, you know, you got something that I didn’t. You were bad and I need to punish you for that. As I should say, you were unholy. - Michael stand back up. - And now stretch out these wings for me,  _ brother. _ -

\- Fuck you! - Cas spat out with blood dripping over his lips.

In that moment he saw something flash inside these green eyes, something so familiar that made his breath hich, just for a split millisecond he saw Dean, trapped behind his own eyes.

\- Bad language, Castiel. Ai, ai, ai. You have spend too much time with these unholy creatures called humans. - Michael stepped closer to Castiel making Cas tighten his already broken wings closer to his bloody body.

But Michael didn’t care, he gripped one wing and pulled it, stretching it out in non pleasant way, looking over already half burned feathers. 

\- Take a deep breath, brother, this might sting a bit. - Michael smiled one of the most evil smiles that made Cas insides tighten.

And then with one swift motion, his blade scrape over Castiel’s wing main bone, scraping off the feathers left there, making blood drip over what was left of his wing.

Castiel let out scream, scream that  was heard in every angels head. 

It wasn’t scream for help, it was scream of pain and loss.

But Michael just laugh, continuing what he was doing, laughing about Cas pain till the leftovers of Cas wigs was all covered in blood, making them even darker.

Only then he stepped back, letting Castiel’s wings drop to the ground.

\- What a good boy. Now you look a lot better. - Michael put down his bloody knife and step in front of Cas, taking his chin in his sticky fingers, forcing Cas to look up.

\- You see, you was right, Dean really is still here, - Michael pointed to his body. - But let me tell you the truth, he enjoyed this, you see, torture is in his blood. He is killer, he like to torture, that’s why he was so perfect at doing all the needed job in Hell, that’s why he was so perfect for me. And you did so wrong taking what is mine. - 

\- You are lying. - Cas choke out, trying to look past these cold, green eyes.

\- You are lying to yourself. He loved cutting you apart. He was made for this. - Michael leaned closer to Castiel.

\- You’re wrong. There is nothing that you could make him do, that he would actually enjoy. Nothing. - Castiel spat out.

Michael let out angry sound and gripped Castiel’s chin only tighter, bruising the skin. Smashing his lips against Castiel’s, making Castiel’s eyes widen in shock.

But it only took one second for Castiel to put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, right where he first touched him and close his eyes, calling in his mind for Dean.

A glass breaking noise and loud scream was heard, making ever angel on earth freeze.

And then choked out sob died in the cold, wet hand dropping away from Cas chin.

\- Dean… - Castiel breath out, slowly opening his eyes to see Dean on his knees in front of Cas.

\- Cas… - Dean choke out.

\- I know, come here. - Cas slowly pulled Dean up and into his arms, holding him tight.

Dean let out sob, slowly looking up at Cas.

\- It’ll be okay… They will heal. Most important is that I got you back. - Cas pushed Dean’s hair back.

Dean looked down at his bloody hands, fully breaking down into Cas arms.

Cas scoot closer to Dean, hugging him, letting his bloody wings being dragged behind him.

\- I’m so sorry… - Dean hush out.

\- It wasn’t you. - Cas close his eyes in pain.

Dean slowly looked up, searching for Cas blue eyes. Blue eyes that represent his grace, eyes that was stronger than grace he hold, eyes with hope.

Cas tiredly open his eyes to look at Dean, the blue died down, no shine anymore.

A choked sob escaping Dean’s lips just to be muffled with Cas soft lips.

So soft and tender, trying to wipe away all the pain. Not just Dean’s but himself’s too.

And that’s how they just stayed there, on their knees, in the pool of thick blood mixed with grace. Holding each other, supporting against each other. Letting silence carry away all the pain left, cold dry down burning flames.

They stayed simple like that, forgetting about world around them, simply holding each other together, not daring to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Leave a review or kudos if you liked at least something of this fic.  
> Can do requests too.  
> Have a nice day(or night if you read this in am)!


End file.
